


The Renegade and the Civilian

by avellere



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-16
Updated: 2007-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avellere/pseuds/avellere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Jak. [No pairings]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Renegade and the Civilian

As he walks along the road, he is innocent, not guilty,

Oblivious to what happens outside in the real world,

In reality.

As he stands in the battlefield,

He is neither innocent nor guilty, but in-between,

Fighting with no devotion but to himself,

In the midst of the army.

In the city, he is sweet and charming,

Flirting with young girls who have turned into ladies,

And hanging out with his companions constantly.

In battle, he is cold and hard,

Mercilessly slaying his enemies with his weapons,

Relying on none but himself.

The day's end comes,

As he longs for adventure and excitement,

As he dreams of fighting and war,

He is still ever so young and innocent,

Still inside a fantasy.

The battle ends, and the warrior is still alive,

Standing in the battlefield,

Still inside reality,

Longing for just a moment of peace,

A moment inside a fantasy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a comparison between Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Trilogy and the rest of the video games (i.e. Jak 2, Jak 3 and Jak X). In the poem, Jak One is the "Civilian" and Jak 2, 3 and X is the "Renegade". It explains how much he has changed ever since being tortured in Praxis's prison, like his personality and appearance. It also explains how much he misses his old life and wants to return to it. In case anyone's confused, the "fantasy" is Sandover Village, and the "reality" is Haven City. I also added how Jak is a solitaire person, not accepting anyone's help, only working with someone else when needed (or ordered) to. By the way, I DO NOT own Jak or any of the other characters. They all belong to Naughty Dog.


End file.
